petite crise de panique
by maryreadfr
Summary: le mariage de jace et clary approche à grand pas mais les deux paniquent, comment va se dérouler le mariage, comment ont-ils ressentis la demande en mariage, et leurs vies après est-elle parfaite
1. petite crise de panique

**Je tiens à dire que les personnages appartiennent à Cassandra Clare et que je n'ai pas les droits**

 **Je vais essayer de poster une fanfic par semaine tout les dimanche si possible. Dites moi si il y a des choses à corriger ou si vous voulez que je fasse intervenir d'autres personnages. Bonne lecture 3**

Le grand jour était enfin arrivé, Clary se tenait devant un grand miroir dans la chambre cela faisait un peu moins de 24h qu'elle n'avait pas vu Jace. La future mariée avait décidé de laisser ses cheveux détachés comme son fiancé les aimait, son maquillage était des plus sobre, de l'eye-liner pour faire ressortir ses yeux, un peu de gloss rose et du mascara. Mais ce qu'elle aimait le plus dans cette tenue était sa robe de mariée, Clary, comme toutes les petites filles, rêvait d'une belle robe blanche mais dans la culture des chasseurs d'ombres, le blanc correspondait au deuil ;Jace et elle même l'avait trop portée ces derniers temps. La couleur de la robe fut dorée, la couleurs des chasseurs d'ombres pour les mariages, c'était une magnifique robe bustier avec des reflet orange pour rappeler sa couleur de cheveux. Cette robe la serrait comme un corset mais cela lui importait peu, elle voulait être parfaite pour son futur mari.

-Il est quelle heure ?

-Tu sais qu'il faut qu'il s'écoule soixante secondes pour que l'heure change, alors arrête de me demander ça toute les cinq secondes !

Isabelle avait beau le réprimander, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire.

-Arrête de te foutre de moi et dit le moi !

-Le mariage commence dans dix minutes, et arrête de paniquer tout va bien se passer tu es parfaite.

Clary n'entendit que le début de la phrase, dès qu'elle entendit le temps restant avant le début du mariage, son cœur s'est emballé, elle essaya de contrôler sa respiration mais c'était peine perdu. Isabelle la rattrapa de justesse avant qu'elle ne tombe par terre, Clary haletait comme si elle venait de courir un marathon, les mains sur la gorge, elle prononça quelques mots que son amie ne faillit pas entendre si elle ne la tenait pas dans ses bras :

-Izzy, parle-moi, fais-moi oublier que dans vingt minutes je serais mariée !

-Clary, je sais pas, pense à un bon souvenir, la demande en mariage de Jace, pas très bonne idée si tu veux oublier le mariage, ou tes …

-C'est un bonne idée la demande de Jace c'est plus tôt drôle.

 _Clary rentrait de son entraînement avec Izzy, c'était le tour de Jace de l'entraîner mais il ne s'était pas présenter. Elle ne savait pas comment interpréter cette absence, bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle, malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, leurs fraternité avec la douleur qui allait avec, leur délivrance, quand ils ont su la vérité à propos d'eux. Ils pensaient avoir tout affronté jusqu'à ce que Lilith intervienne qu'elle ramène Sébastien, Clary crut perdre Jace en le voyant lié avec son frère. Mais il eut Glorieuse et elle l'avait retrouvé avec le feu céleste qui l'empêchait de le toucher. La bataille final fût une des plus grande épreuve, elle avait retrouvé son frère avant de le perdre à jamais. Elle s'attendait à tout, le retour de Lilith pour se venger, une révolte des fées à cause du traité … Elle leva la tête s'arracha à ses pensées et c'est la qu'elle le vit. Il se tenait devant elle, il avait l'air mal à l'aise comme si il allait lui annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle._

 _-Désolé de ne rien avoir préparer, je pensais qu'Isabelle te retiendrait plus longtemps à l'Institut. J'ai parlé à ta mère de mes projets, elle ne s'y est pas opposée et ce que je compte faire va changer ma vie, non seulement la mienne mais aussi la tienne. Tu sais à quel point j'aime les longs discours mais j'ai passer des jours devant une feuille blanche sans savoir quoi te dire. J'ai donc décider de laisser parler mon cœur: Clary, je t'aime plus que tout et je sais qu'on est jeune, qu'on a le temps vu que personne nous menace du moins pour l'instant. Enfin bref Clary, je vais être direct je te préviens_

 _-Alors accouche !_

 _-Okay, Clary veux tu m'épouser moi Jace Herondale_

 _-Je sais pas trop quoi dire, moi aussi je t'aime et je faire le reste de ma vie avec toi et …_

 _-Je t'en pris dit oui_

 _-OUI ! Je veux me marier avec toi_

 _Je ce la pris dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec passion, elle s'attendait à tout sauf à ça, elle était devenue en quelques secondes la femme la plus heureuse de New-York_

 **Voilà la pensée de Clary, la prochaine sera celle de Jace et on verra qui panique le plus à l'idée de se marier. Il y aura aussi le flash back de la demande en mariage mais dans le tête de Jace cette fois. Je ferai intervenir Alec mais dites moi si vous voulez d'autres personnages (Magnus, Luke …)**


	2. grosse crise de panique

**Je tiens à dire que les personnages appartiennent à Cassandra Clare et que je n'ai pas les droits . Excusez moi pour le retard, j'ai eu un empêchement mais voilà le Jace pov il est beaucoup plus long que le précédant car j'avais beaucoup de choses à dire et il y a deux flash back cette fois. N'hésitez pas à poster des commentaires négatifs ou positifs. Dites moi aussi si vous voulez que je fasse intervenir d'autres personnages. Bonne lecture !**

Jace était dans sa chambre avec Alec et Magnus, ses deux amis discutaient du mariage avec excitation alors que lui ne se sentait pas bien. Il avait tué plus de démons que n'importe qui au même âge, il n'avait peur de rien. C'était lui, le meilleur, Jace Herondale, il avait déjà connu la peur, avec Valentin, Sébastien et même Clary, il avait toujours peur pour elle surtout depuis qu'elle a commencé sa formation de chasseuse d'ombre. Il portait un costume doré, comme la tradition le voulait, il pensait que sa future femme voudrait s'habiller en blanc, comme les terrestres, mais elle l'avait céder pour la couleur or mais en contre partie elle voulait un échange d'anneau ce fut à son tour de le lui accorder

-Alec tu as bien les alliances ?

-Oui tu vas arrêter de me le demander tout le temps, je suis pas assez débile pour les perdre !

-Excuse-moi je dois juste me détendre. Je suis sur les nerfs

-Ah bon j'avais pas remarqué !

Magnus sourit à l'ironie de son petit ami et demanda

-Qu'es ce que tu fais pour te détendre d'habitude ?

-Je pars à la chasse aux démons, c'est une bonne idée !

Alec tourna la tête et se leva:

-Oh non, tu ne chassera pas de démon maintenant pas le jour de ton mariage !

-Pourquoi ? Ça me détendra, je me rendrai utile en renvoyant en démon dans sa dimension et si c'est pour le costume que tu t'inquiète, je prends ma tenue de combat.

-Et tu n'aura pas le temps de te rechanger avant la cérémonie donc tu te mariera en tenue de combat.

-Et alors c'est pas mon truc les costumes !

-Clary te tuera, elle me tuera ensuite puis sa mère te tuera rappelle toi quand tu lui as demandé la main de Clary, j'ai bien cru que tu allais mourir une seconde fois !

-D'accord pour le costume, mais j'ai encore trente minutes avant le début du mariage, et d'après le texto que j'ai reçu, il a des démons qui traînent dans le quartier: trois minutes pour me changer, dix minutes aller retour trois minutes pour remettre le costume et je suis même en avance !

-NON, Jace, Clary va nous tuer si tu tues un démon le jour de votre mariage ! Je vais m'habiller pense à Jocelyn quand tu lui a demandé la main de sa fille et dit toi qu'elle te fera la même chose si tu te un démon aujourd'hui !

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Jace, il se rappelait parfaitement ce jour là, il a honte de l'admettre mais Jocelyn le terrifiait.

 _Jace respirait profondément avant de frapper à la porte. Clary était à son entraînement, il savait que seul Jocelyn et Luke serait là. Vas-y c'est ce que disait son cœur mais son instinct de survie lui criait de courir loin, très loin. Il frappa à la porte faisant taire son instinct, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il faisait ça et ce ne serait sûrement pas la dernière fois. Jocelyn ouvrit, elle avait l'air surprise mais elle le laissa entrer._

 _-Hey, Jace, qu'es ce que tu viens faire par ici, Clary est à son entraînement._

 _Luke, le pris dans ses bras comme un père avec son fils, Jace s'entendait bien avec lui, il était même heureux qu'il soit devenu le «père» de Clary._

 _-Je sais qu'elle n'est pas là, c'est à vous deux que je voulais parler_

 _-Très bien assis-toi ici._

 _Jocelyn, le regardait intrigué, elle semblait avoir peur de la suite comme si elle savait ce qu'il allait lui demander._

 _-Je sais pas par où commencer, je sais pas_ _comment faire mais je me jette à l'eau. Voilà, j'aime votre fille, je sais qu'on est jeune mais je l'aime tellement que …_

 _-Non_

 _-Vous savez même pas ce que je vais vous demandez !_

 _-Jace, je sais à quel point ma fille et toi vous aimer mais il est hors de question que vous vous mariez si jeune, donc non je ne te donne pas la main de ma fille_

 _-Jocelyn, je l'aime et j'ai peut être dix-huit ans mais je peux vous rappelez à quel âge vous vous êtes mariée_

 _-Justement, j'étais trop jeune ! Je veux bien que tu épouse ma fille mais plus tard._

 _-Seriez-vous prête à accepter un compromis ?_

 _-Cela dépend, je t'écoute._

 _-Je demande votre file en mariage maintenant mais nous attendons une année avant de nous marier , le temps des préparatifs._

 _-D'accord. Mais si tu fais du mal à ma fille, je jure que je te tuerai moi même._

Jace souris au souvenir de cet instant, il avait vu la colère dans les yeux de Jocelyn. Mais si il partait maintenant sans se changer, il fera attention à sa tenue, personne saura qu'il a tué un démon. Il commença à enjamber la bordure de la fenêtre lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Alec et Magnus. Il s'apprêta à sauter mais une force magnétique le ramena sur le lit. Il vit les étincelles dans les doigts du sorcier, il se maudit de ne pas avoir penser au sorcier dans son plan.

-Je rêve ou tu allais t'enfuir par la fenêtre pour aller à la chasse aux démons alors que je te l'avais formellement interdit. Mais tu te fiche de moi !

-J'ai besoin de me détendre, tu comprends, j'ai pas Clary pour me calmer et tu me stress plus qu'autre chose.

-Alec ne m'a jamais raconter ta demande en mariage, je suis curieux et je n'ai jamais penser à le lui demander. Et vu que tu es là et qu'on a du temps à tuer autant que tu me la raconte.

Jace considéra Magnus comme un extraterrestre pendant quelques secondes avant de prendre son souffle et de raconter sa demande en mariage. Il avait dix minutes avant de rentrer en scène, il ferma les yeux et essaya de se remémorer l'instant dans ses moindres détails.

 _Il n'avait rien prévu, il avait décidé de venir sur un coup de tête. Les parents de Clary étaient à Idris, Clary allait bientôt rentrer de son entraînement avec Isabelle. IL voulait préparer quelques choses avec les bougies qu'il avait trouvé mais Izzy venait de l'appeler et Clary n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Il sentait le stress commencer à monter, il savait que Clary l'aimait mais serait-elle prête à l'épouser ? Perdu dans ses pensées, il entendit à peine la clé dans la serrure mais en tant que chasseur d'ombres, un tout petit bruit pouvait l'alarmer. Il se mit debout et attendit que la porte s'ouvrit, Clary fixait la serrure, puis lorsqu'elle leva la tête, elle eu un petit mouvement de surprise qu'aucune autre personne que Jace aurait pu voir. Elle semblait triste, il mourrait d'envie de la prendre dans ces bras mais sa demande était plus important._

 _-Désolé de ne rien avoir préparé, je pensais qu'Isabelle te retiendrait plus longtemps à l'Institut. J'ai parlé à ta mère de mes projets, elle ne compte pas s'y opposés et ce que je compte faire va changer ma vis, non seulement la mienne mais aussi la tienne. Tu sais à quel point j'aime les longs discours mais j'ai passé des jours devant une feuille blanche sans savoir quoi te dire. J'ai donc décider de laisser parler mon cœur. Clary, je t'aime plus que tout et je sais qu'on est jeune, qu'on a le temps vu que personne nous menace du moins pour l'instant. Enfin bref, Clary, je vais être bref, je te préviens._

 _-Alors accouche !_

 _Jace la regarda bouche bée pendant quelques instants, c'est pour ça qu'il est tombé amoureux d'elle donc il laissa tomber les grands discours._

 _-Okay, Clary, veux-tu m'épouser moi Jace Herondale_

 _-Je sais pas trop quoi dire, moi aussi je t'aime et je veux faire le reste de ma vie avec toi et …_

 _Pendant un instant, le jeune homme cru qu'elle allait refuser lorsqu'il détecta dans son regard une lueur de malice, elle adorait lui faire ça._

 _-Je t'en pris dit oui !_

 _-OUI, je veux me marier avec toi !_

 _Jace courut et la serra dans ses bras, il pris sa tête dans ses mains et l'embrassa passionnément. Il y allait avoir beaucoup de travail pour la préparation du mariage, beaucoup de dispute aussi, mais il s'en fichait, il l'aime et c'est tout ce qui compte._

 **Voilà, ce chapitre est beaucoup plus long, j'avais beaucoup de choses à dire, je m'excuse encore pour le retard, je tacherais je faire mieux pour le prochain chapitre qui portera sur la cérémonie de mariage. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaire bon ou mauvais. Donc vous avez bien compris qu'il y aura deux chapitres pour chaque scène, une pour Jace l'autre pour Clary (une troisième si vous voulez un autre personnage) bisous tout le monde !**


	3. le mariage

**Je tiens à dire que les personnages appartiennent à Cassandra Clare et que je n'ai pas les droits . Je remercie aussi tout ceux qui me lisent comme Sissi 1789 et Tristana379 Carole, et je vous remercie aussi pour vos commentaires. La cérémonie est enfin arrivé j'avais pas énormément d'idée pour ce chapitre donc il sera surement un peu court donnez moi des idées pour le chapitre pov Jace.**

Perdue dans ses pensées, Clary avait perdu la notion du temps, ce fut sa mère qui vient la chercher en panique:

-Clary tu attends quoi ? Je tiens à te rappeler que c'est le jour de ton mariage !

La jeune fille sortit de sa rêverie, ramassa sa robe et se mis à courir. Elle ne pouvait pas être en retard et pourtant la grande porte de l'église était ouverte. Jace semblait sur le point de s'évanouir, il avait du croire qu'elle avait fuie. Tous se tournèrent lorsqu'elle arriva en courant, elle s'arrêta, pris une grande inspiration et pris le bras de Luke.

-Tu es sur que ça va ? Tu peux toujours t'enfuir en courant je les retiendrais.

-Je vais bien, j'ai juste un peu paniqué.

Luke la regarda un sourire au lèvres, et ils commencèrent à s'avancer vers l'autel. Clary regarda les invités, elle cherchait son meilleur ami, le seul qui pourrait la calmer d'un regard ou d'un geste. Elle le vit au premier rang,ce n'était pas la mariée qu'il regardait mais la demoiselle d'honneur. Izzy était magnifique, cela avait fait angoisser Clary pendant des semaines. La plus belle est la mariée mais en voyant Isabelle dans sa robe rouge, elle avait perdu toute confiance en elle. Mais lorsqu'elle leva la tête vers l'autel, elle croisa le regard de son futur mari, plein d'amour et elle oublia tout jusqu'à sa robe qui la gênait. Ses pieds se prirent dans la traîne, elle se serait sans doute étalé par terre sans le bras de son beau père qui la soutenait. Un sourire apparu sur le visage de Jace, la jeune fille rougit lorsqu'elle arriva au côté de Jace, ce dernier riait doucement, elle lui lança un regard assassin qui le fit rire encore plus

-Arrête, c'est pas drôle, mais elle riait aussi.

-Tu es magnifique et je t'aime Clarissa Fray

-Je t'aime aussi.

Les deux jeunes se tournèrent vers frère Zachariah, le frère libéré de sa malédiction avait comme même accepter d'unir Jace et Clary.

-Nous somme ici, en ce jour, pour unir Jonathan Christopher Herondale et Clarissa Adèle Fairchild par les liens sacrés du mariage. Nous allons commencer par la cérémonie terrestre demander par la mariée, Alexander Lightwood veuillez me donner les alliances.

Alec mit quelques secondes à réagir, il sortit les alliances de sa poche, lançant un regard à Magnus, il s'avança et déposa les anneau de la main du frère

-Merci, Jonathan prenez cet anneau et passez le à la main de Clarissa et répétez après moi. Par cette alliance, je te prends Clarissa Adèle Fairchild comme épouse

Jace répéta les mots avec une voix cassé à cause de l'émotion, il en fut pareil pour Clary, qui elle laissa couler quelques larmes de joie

-Bien maintenant que l'échange des alliances est à présent faite, nous allons passer à la cérémonie de chasseur d'ombres qui consiste à marquer son conjoins d'une marque permanente sur l'épaule et le cœur. Clarissa à vous de commencer.

Clary pris fébrilement la stèle commença à tracer les deux runes, Jace ne la quittait pas des yeux, ces mêmes yeux qui l'ont regarder il y a plusieurs années alors qu'elle n'était qu'une simple terrestre. Il aurait pu choisir n'importe qui mais ce fut elle qui lui pris son cœur. Lorsqu'elle fini, le jeune homme lui pris la stèle et dégagea ses cheveux de son épaule et il se mis à tracer. Clary avait reçu beaucoup de marque mais ce fut la moins douloureuse, peut-être qu'elle l'était mais elle ne sentait rien transporter par son pouvoir, elle pouvait lire les runes et celle-ci lui inspirait l'amour, la fidélité et la joie. Jace eut fini trop tôt à son goût, elle aimait ce sentiment que lui apparaît la rune. Zachariah reprit la parole:

-Voilà, maintenant Jonathan et Clarissa sont unis par les liens du mariage. Avez vous quelques choses à ajouter ?

Clary allait dire non lorsque Jace pris la parole:

-Clary, je sais pas trop quoi dire à part je t'aime et aussi merci. Merci d'avoir toujours été là pour moi, de toujours m'avoir aimé quand j'étais détestable. Je t'aime et une vie ne serait pas encore assez long pour te prouver combien je t'aime.

Les larmes qu'elle avait tant de mal à retenir sortirent enfin, elle pris la parole à son tour:

-Jace, je t'aime aussi et tu es l'homme de ma vie, tu es parfait et moi je ne suis que moi et pourtant tu es ici. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu m'as choisis moi, mais je sais aujourd'hui que tu ne me laissera pas et je pense aussi qu'une vie ne serait pas assez longue pour te dire je t'aime.

Zachariah s'éclaircit la voix et prononça les mots tant attendu:

-Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée

Il n'y eut pas besoin de le répéter deux fois, Clary se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa passionnément son mari. Toute la salle se levèrent et applaudirent les jeunes mariés.

 **Voilà le mariage vu de Clary dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Après le mariage dans la tête de Jace je compte faire un chapitre sur le repas de mariage qui aura plusieurs surprises mais pour l'instant rendez vous dimanche prochain pour le Jace pov. Je vous fais des gros bisous**


	4. la mariage de Jace

**Je tiens à dire que les personnages appartiennent à Cassandra Clare et que je n'ai pas le droits .Je n'ai pas vraiment d'idées pour le pov Jace, il sera sûrement très court. Tristana379 je ferais apparaître Magnus dans le prochain chapitre, désolée de te faire attendre mais je ferais en sorte que ce chapitre soit long. Pour répondre à sonia-aissat-h je vais continuer après le repas de mariage j'ai des idées pour la lune de miel, les enfants … J'aviserai sur le moment.**

-Jace, je suis tellement content de te revoir, je pensais que Clarissa et toi attendriez un peu plus avant de vous marier.

Zachariah souriait, il avait accepter de célébrer le mariage des jeunes gens ce qui ravi Jace.

-Je vous remercie encore pour avoir accepter de nous marier Clary et moi.

-Tu es le dernier Herondale, et je dois beaucoup à ta famille. Je suis heureux de vous marier mais promet-moi une chose : Fais en sorte que la lignée des Herondale ne s'éteigne pas

Jace se mit à rire et accepta, il comptait avoir des enfants même s'il avait peur d'être un mauvais père mais ce n'est pas ce qui compte en ce moment. La musique commença, il se tourna vers la porte d'où sa future femme devait arriver. Mais lorsque la porte s'ouvrit il n'y avait personne, pas même Jocelyn. Jace commença à s'inquiéter en ce disant que Clary ne voulait plus se marier avec lui et qu'elle s'était enfuie. Il s'apprêtait à s'effondrer quand il entendit les bruissements de plusieurs robes et des talons qui claquait fur le sol. Jocelyn fut la première à entrer suivit de sa fille et d'Izzy. Il contemplait Clary qui venait de prendre le bras de Luke et commençait à avancer. Elle portait une sublime robe bustier de couleur or avec l'anneau des Morgenstern autour du cou. Elle rougissait de plus en plus puis elle se pris les pieds dans sa robe, sans Luke, elle se serait sûrement étalée par terre. Jace se retient d'exploser de rire. Lorsque Clary arriva devant lui, elle lui jeta un regard assassin et lui dit :

-Arrête, c'est pas drôle, mais elle riait aussi.

-Tu es magnifique et je t'aime Clarissa Fray

-Je t'aime aussi.

Les deux jeunes se tournèrent vers frère Zachariah qui commença la cérémonie :

-Nous somme ici, en ce jour, pour unir Jonathan Christopher Herondale et Clarissa Adèle Fairchild par les liens sacrés du mariage. Nous allons commencer par la cérémonie terrestre demander par la mariée, Alexander Lightwood veuillez me donner les alliances.

Alec mit quelques secondes à réagir, il sortit les alliances de sa poche, lançant un regard à Magnus, il s'avança et déposa les anneau de la main du frère

-Merci, Jonathan prenez cet anneau et passez le à la main de Clarissa et répétez après moi. Par cette alliance, je te prends Clarissa Adèle Fairchild comme épouse

Jace répéta les mots avec une voix cassé à cause de l'émotion, il en fut pareil pour Clary, qui elle laissa couler quelques larmes de joie

-Bien maintenant que l'échange des alliances est à présent faite, nous allons passer à la cérémonie de chasseur d'ombres qui consiste à marquer son conjoins d'une marque permanente sur l'épaule et le cœur. Clarissa à vous de commencer.

Jace retira sa veste afin que Clary puisse le marquer lorsqu'elle pris la stèle, elle mis quelques secondes à réagir avant de tracer la rune. La rune était douloureuse mais se n'était rien par rapport avec la douleur que Jace ressentait lorsqu'elle était loin de lui. Avec cette marque, ils seront unis et plus rien ne pourra jamais les séparer. Puis ce fus à son tour de la marquer, elle fit une grimace de douleur mais ne broncha pas, elle savait lire les runes et elle devait ressentir leurs pouvoirs et l'amour qu'il représentait.

Zachariah reprit la parole:

-Voilà, maintenant Jonathan et Clarissa sont unis par les liens du mariage. Avez vous quelques choses à ajouter ?

Jace avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser, lui dire à quelque point il l'aime. Il décida de prendre la parole :

-Clary, je sais pas trop quoi dire à part je t'aime et aussi merci. Merci d'avoir toujours été là pour moi, de toujours m'avoir aimé quand j'étais détestable. Je t'aime et une vie ne serait pas encore assez long pour te prouver combien je t'aime.

Il voulait pleurer, pleurer de joie, des larmes coulait sur les joues de sa femme, elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais seul un sanglot sorti puis elle pris une grande inspiration avant de dire :

-Jace, je t'aime aussi et tu es l'homme de ma vie, tu es parfait et moi je ne suis que moi et pourtant tu es ici. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu m'as choisis moi, mais je sais aujourd'hui que tu ne me laissera pas et je pense aussi qu'une vie ne serait pas assez longue pour te dire je t'aime.

Zachariah s'éclaircit la voix et prononça les mots tant attendu:

-Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée

Il n'y eut pas besoin de le répéter deux fois, Jace ce pencha vers sa femme. Il voulait l'embrasser depuis qu'il l'avait vu en robe. Ce baiser était doux, il ne voulait jamais ce séparer d'elle. Lorsqu'elle s'écarta, il fit une moue triste et ses lèvres s'étira :

-Jace on s'embrassera tant que tu veux pendant notre lune de miel, mais là, nos invités nous attendent.

 **Voilà le mariage vu de Jace dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Je compte faire un chapitre sur le repas de mariage qui aura plusieurs surprises mais pour l'instant rendez vous dimanche prochain pour le premier Magnus pov. Je vous fais des gros bisous.**


	5. le secret

**Je tiens à dire que les personnages appartiennent à Cassandra Clare et que je n'ai pas le droits . La pov Magnus est enfin là, j'avais pas mal d'idée avec Magnus et je dit un grand merci à Carole qui m'a donné plein d'idées. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Et n'hésitez pas à poster vos commentaires.**

Magnus se tenait devant la porte de la grange de Luke. Clary avait décidé de pendre la même salle que sa mère pou le repas. Jace avait un peu tiqué mais il avait fini par insister. Le sorcier ne voulait pas entrer ce qui agaça son petit-ami :

-Pourquoi, tu restes là ? Si tu me dis que c'est à cause de la décoration de la salle je jure que je te tuerai.

-Je suis immortel, Alexander, et oui c'est pour la décoration. J'ai passé trois jours à la faire et les deux n'ont pas aimé donc j'ai remis trois jours à tout enlever. En plus elle était très bien cette décoration.

-Magnus j'ai plusieurs choses à te dire: primo, Comme tu l'as dit tu es immortel donc trois jours ce n'est rien pour toi. Deuzio, pourquoi tu n'as pas utiliser la magie pour tout enlever ! Et tertio, tu sais à quelques point je t'aime mais le rose paillettes sut les murs, les nappes en strass noir et les boules disco un peu par tout c'est pas mon style et celui de personne a par toi et peut être Isabelle. Mais je comprends pourquoi, ils ont dit non.

Le sourcier grogna et sa décida à entrer avec Alec. La salle avait donc été décoré par Jocelyn.C'était une décoration sobre sans trop de chichi. Magnus ne l'avoua pas à son compagnon mais il aimait le style de Jocelyn même si il aurait rajouter un peu plus de brillant. Clary et Jace était assis à la table principale avec Luke, Jocelyn et les parents d'Alec. Ces derniers sont divorcés depuis quelques mois, mais ils rester en bon terme et on accepter de venir au mariage de leur fils adoptif. La sorcier se retrouva donc à la table des frères et sœur. Isabelle discutait avec Simon qui se traçait, ou tout du moins essayait, une rune de nourriture. Sa copine se moquait de lui et ce fut Alec qui vint à sa rescousse.

-Merci pour ton aide, Alec et Magnus c'est vrai que tu voulait mettre du papier peint rose paillettes

Magnus lui jeta un regard assassin et hocha la tête,

-Tu aurait du voir le costume que devait porter Jace. Tout plein de paillettes avec des strass et tout. Moi j'aimais bien mais j'ai cru qu'il allait tuer Magnus sur le coup.

Le sorcier regarda sa belle sœur et déclara :

-Si tu n'était pas la sœur d'Alexander, je t'aurais déjà transformer en porte manteau pour avoir aborder ce sujet !

-Tu m'aurais transformer aussi, je comptait le dire aussi.

Jace se tenait au dessus du sorcier, main dans la main avec sa femme. Un sourire au lèvre, il s'assit à la table et le fixa des yeux

-Tu l'as déjà raconter à Clarissa je suppose. Je trouve que ton costume doré ne te vas pas très bien je ne sais pas qui l'a choisis mais il ou elle n'a aucun goût.

-Cela ne te vas pas la jalousie, Magnus surtout que celui qui à choisis ce costume avec moi n'est autre que ton cher petit ami.

Le sorcier blanchi à vu d'œil et se tourna lentement vers Alec qui riait. Il s'en moquait, il savait que Magnus ne pensais pas ce qu'il disait. Mais il voulu se venger de Jace. Ce n'est pourtant pas son truc mais c'est le meilleur styliste de Brooklyn, et il a refusé sa tenue. C'est là qu'il vit une tâche, presque invisible mais présente, c'était du sang de démon. Magnus essaya de se souvenir du déroulement de la matinée puis il revit Jace enjambant le rebord de la fenêtre. Il ne partait pas à la chasse aux démons. Il y revenait, il savait pertinemment que Clary lui en voudrait pour ça. Les mariés partit rejoindre d'autres invités puis Magnus demanda à Alec :

-Où est ton poignard séraphique ?

-Bah dans la chambre, pourquoi ?

-Ton frère avait du sang de démon sur son costume et on l'a vu sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

-Oui il partait et alors on l'en a empêcher

-Et si au contraire, il revenait

-Tu penses vraiment que Jace en aurait été capable ?

Magnus le dévisagea et Alec repris :

-Oui bien sûr question stupide. On s'en fous du moment que Clary ne le sais pas

-Sauf si je le dis, j'ai pas beaucoup aimé comment Jace m'a traité. J'ai plusieurs centaines d'années il me dois le respect.

-Sauf que tu ne fera pas parce que tu m'aimes et que te le défends. Jace est spécial et Clary le fait se sentir bien ce qui n'était pas arriver depuis bien longtemps. Et que cela peut détruire leur couple !

-Tu n'exagère pas un peu ! Jace pourrais tuer un démon le jour le plus important de leur vie, ils resteraient encore ensemble.

-D'accord, mais j'ai pas envie qu'elle fasse la gueule et que le fête soit pourris.

-Tu déteste la fête et détestait aussi l'idée qu'ils se marient alors je vois pas en quoi ça te dérange.

-Jace est mon frère et je veux pas foutre le bordel dans sa vie surtout après tout ce qu'il a vécu.

-Bah justement, ça ne va pas le détruire que Clary sache qu'il est parti à la chasse aux démons avant la mariage !

-IL A QUOI !

Le sorcier et son petit-ami se retournèrent et vit Clary rouge de colère juste derrière eux.

-Ne me dîtes pas qu'il a osé chasser des démons le jours de notre mariage ou je vais le tuer !

Alec ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucun son ne sortit c'est donc Magnus qui parla :

-Ma Clary, il voulait juste se détendre, tu le connais et le mieux c'est que tu passes l'éponge. Il aurait pu s'enfuir mais il est revenu c'est déjà ça.

La colère de la jeune fille s'intensifia :

-Tu sous-entant que je devrais lui être reconnaissante !

-Non, c'est seulement que …

Il ne trouvait pas ses mots, c'est la première fois que ça lui arrivait, il avait soudainement peur de Clary et regretta aussitôt d'avoir voulu se venger de Jace.

-Faut que je trouve Jace, je suppose que vous ne savez pas où il est ?

Les deux hommes répondirent non et la jeune fille partit en furie chercher son mari.

-Je n'aime pas dire ça mais là je peux pas m'en empêcher : Je te l'avais bien dit !

-Ouai je sais.

 **Voilà, alors pour la prochaine fois l'explication entre Jace et sa femme. Je sais pas trop si je vais faire le pov des deux donc dites moi lequel des deux pov vous voulez : Clary ou Jace et les deux si voulez, j'essaierais de faire les deux si vous le souhaiter. J'espère que ça vous a plu, moi j'ai adoré être** **le personnage de Magnus je referai sûrement un autre pov Magnus. N'hésitez pas à postez des commentaires. Bisous !**


	6. la révélation

**Je tiens à dire que les personnages appartiennent à Cassandra Clare et que je n'ai pas le droits . Merci pour vos commentaires, j'ai donc décidé deux faire deux pov (Jace et Clary) malheureusement, je ne pourrai pas poster de chapitre la semaine prochaine. Je serais chez ma grand-mère ou il n'y a pas internet. Je vais essayer (j'insiste sur essayer je ne vais peut-être pas le faire) de poste deux chapitre dans deux semaines. Le premier pov sera celui de Clary. Je remercie aussi tous ceux qui me lisent et qui me soutiennent. N'hésitez pas à poster des commentaires et je m'excuse encore pour ne pas être présente la semaine prochaine. Bisous**

Clary n'arrivait pas à croit ce que disais Magnus, Jace ne l'aurait jamais trahi en partant le jour de leur mariage. Mais, elle le connaissait mieux que quiconque dans cette salle, et elle savait qu'il était près à partir à la chasse au démon à tout moment même le jour de son mariage. Elle chercha son mari des yeux et le vit à la table des loups garous, discutant avec Maia. La jeune fit se mit presque à courir pour retrouver le jeune homme, il se retourna lorsqu'il entendit des talons marteler le sol.

-Clary, mon amour, Maia me racontait une histoire qu'elle avait entendu, elle est trop drôle. Tu peux t'asseoir quelques instants ici.

-Non, je souhaiterai te parler

-Après, nous avons tout notre temps. Nous sommes mariés. J'arrive toujours pas à y croire. Il y a quelques années ça aurait été impossible.

-Je sais pas là c'est urgent !

Clary entendit sa colère dans sa voix, et Jace aussi. Il la regardait d'un air inquiet comme si il craignait quelque chose. Il se leva, tenta de prendre la main de Cary qui se déroba à la dernière seconde. Elle voulait le toucher, l'embrasser, lui dire que cela ne lui importait peu mais elle devait lui montrer qu'au plus profond d'elle même ça l'avait blessé. Jace devint de plus en plus blanc au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient de la salle. Ils sortirent de la grange puis allèrent s'asseoir près du lac. C'est ici qu'elle lui avait rendu le sceau des Herondale et qui lui avait demander si le nom Herondale lui plaisait et qu'elle avait répondu oui.

-C'est ici que tu m'a rendu le sceau de ma famille et le tien maintenant. C'est ici que je t'ai lu l'inscription qu'il y avait au dos du codex de mon père.

\- «Librement nous servons parce que nous aimons librement, selon qu'il est dans notre volonté d'aimer ou de ne pas aimer; par cela nous nous maintenons ou nous tombons»

Jace la regarda dans les yeux, il était surpris qu'elle s'en souvienne. C'était un moment important dans sa vie: elle venait de perdre un frère qu'elle n'avait connue que quelques minutes mais qu'elle aimait quand même, elle avait failli perdre Simon, qui sans l'aide de Magnus ne serais pas devenu un chasseur d'ombre et n'aurait pas retrouvé la mémoire.

-Pourquoi es-tu en colère contre moi ? Si c'est à cause du démon de ce matin, j'allais t'en parler.

-Comment tu sais que je sais ?

-J'étais juste derrière toi lorsque tu as entendu la conversation d'Alec et Magnus. Lorsque tu as crié, je suis parti à une table au hasard, puis Maia a commencé à me parler. J'ai fait semblant de l'écouter en espérant que cela ne t'atteindrait pas autant. Visiblement, je me suis trompé.

-D'accord mais tu allais me le dire quand ?

-Sûrement pendant notre lune de miel, ou après. J'en sais trop rien. Je ne voulais pas te décevoir, mais tu me connais mieux que personne et tu sais que le seul moyen de me détendre est d'aller à la chasse. Et sans ça, je ne sais même pas si j'aurais eu le courage de monter sur l'autel.

-Mais tu m'as menti, cela ne fait même pas vingt quatre heures que nous sommes mariés et tu brises déjà ton serment de ne pas me mentir ! Je m'en fous que tu ais tué un démon le jour de notre mariage, c'est la fait que tu ne l'ai pas dit qui me blesse.

Des larmes montèrent dans les yeux de la jeune fille, Jace se précipita vers elle et la serra dans ses bras et déclara:

-Je suis sincèrement désolé de ne rien t'avoir dit, je ne voulais pas te décevoir et si ça peut te consoler, le démon était déjà mort à mon arrivé. Je l'ai vu disparaître mais je l'ai pas eu à utiliser mon arme. La petite trace de sang que tu vois, ça vient du sol

-C'est ça et qui aurait pu le tuer ce démon ?

-Toi

-Quoi, tu ose m'accuser ! Je te pardonne d'avoir tuer un démon le jour de ton mariage et tu me dis que ce n'est pas toi qui l'a tué mais moi !

Jace riait ce qui rendait Clary folle de rage, elle commença à se débattre pour sortir des bras de Jace mais il raffermit sa prise et elle se retrouva les lèvres à quelques millimètres des siennes. Elle eu envie de l'embrasser, mais elle devait rester sur ses postions, ce qui m'empêcha pas Jace de lui donner un baiser furtif avant de s'éloigner.

-Clary, de un, j'ai vu ta robe. Je n'était pas sur mais quand je t'ai vu marcher vers moi je l'ai tout de suite reconnu. De deux, tu ne pouvais pas y aller toute seule, tu as donc choisis Simon, ton meilleur ami, qui m'a tout raconté après quelques coupes de champagne.

-Alors tu sais que je suis comme toi.

-Oui et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'en suis fière et je t'admire pour ne pas t'être taché.

-Bien en fait Simon avait pris du détachant assez puissant qui retire tout même le sang de démon. Je te donnerais la marque à condition que tu prévienne si tu décide de tuer un démon.

-Promis

-On devrais peut être retourner à l'interieur, ils vont se demander ce qu'on fait

-Au point ou en ait on peut rester quelques minutes en plus dehors

La jeune fille sourit et Jace la pris par taille avant de lui donner ce baiser qu'elle attendait depuis longtemps. Ils se séparèrent au bout de longues secondes puis rentèrent main dans la main dans la grange

 **Et oui, Jace n'est pas le coupable mais Clary. Le pov Jace sera présent dans deux semaines je m'excuse encore pour cette longue attente. Le chapitre après le pov Jace sera un chapitre sur la lune de miel de nos deux tourtereaux avec une petit vengeance de notre ami Magnus (avec un autre pov Magnus) Gros Bisous et n'oubliez pas les commentaires !**


	7. la révélation (pov Jace)

**Je tiens à dire que les personnages appartiennent à Cassandra Clare et que je n'ai pas le droits. J'ai le regret de vous dire que ce chapitre sera assez court et qu'il n'y aura qu'un chapitre aujourd'hui je travaille sur mon prochain chapitre qui sera disponible pendant la semaine (sûrement avant mercredi mais je ne m'avance pas) ce sera un autre pov Magnus. N'oubliez pas les commentaire je vous dit bonne lecture et gros bisous !**

-Simon répète moi ce que tu as dit !

-Je sais que c'est toi qui nous as surpris

-De quoi tu parles je ne comprends

Jace comprenait pourquoi on avait inviter Simon c'était un des premier inviter, il ne pouvait pas ne pas inviter le meilleur ami de femme. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à se qu'il soit ivre à minuit.

-Tu était stressé avant le mariage, je le sais parce que Alec l'a dit à Izzy qui me l'a dit c'est normal je suis son petit-ami. Tu penses que je devrais la demander en mariage ? Elle est belle et moi bah moi pas trop et …

-Tu sais quoi je m'en fous de tes problèmes mais c'est quoi l'histoire avec Clary ?

-Bah, Clary elle est comme toi pour se déstresser elle doit tuer des démons mais elle a tuer un démon avant toi or vous vouliez tuer le même démon je paris 100$ que quand tu es arrivé le démon était mort.

-Comment tu le sais ?

-Je viens de te le dire c'est Clary qui l'as tué, puis comme je suis son meilleur ami je l'ai accompagné je t'ai vu pas elle mais je t'ai vu.

-Alors Clary a tué un démon le jour de votre mariage, je pensais que serais toi qui craquerai en premier

Jace regarda Maia quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire. Tout d'un coup il entendit des bruit de talon sur le carrelage puis il se retourna et vit sa femme rouge de colère et dis:

-Clary, mon amour, Maia me racontait une histoire qu'elle avait entendu, elle est trop drôle. Tu peux t'asseoir quelques instants ici.

-Non, je souhaiterai te parler

-Après, nous avons tout notre temps. Nous sommes mariés. J'arrive toujours pas à y croire. Il y a quelques années ça aurait été impossible.

-Je sais pas là c'est urgent !

Jace entendit la colère dans la voix de Clary et fut surpris. Il la regardait d'un air inquiet comme si il craignait quelque chose. Il se leva, tenta de prendre la main de Clary qui se déroba à la dernière seconde. Jace devint de plus en plus blanc au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient de la salle. Ils sortirent de la grange puis allèrent s'asseoir près du lac. C'est ici qu'elle lui avait rendu le sceau des Herondale et qui lui avait demander si le nom Herondale lui plaisait et qu'elle avait répondu oui.

-C'est ici que tu m'a rendu le sceau de ma famille et le tien maintenant. C'est ici que je t'ai lu l'inscription qu'il y avait au dos du codex de mon père.

\- «Librement nous servons parce que nous aimons librement, selon qu'il est dans notre volonté d'aimer ou de ne pas aimer; par cela nous nous maintenons ou nous tombons»

Jace la regarda dans les yeux, il était surpris qu'elle s'en souvienne. C'était important pour lui c'était la famille qu'il n'a jamais connu, un père qui lui avait laissé ces lettres mais il ne les comprenait pas. C'est grâce à Clary qu'il les avait compris grâce à elle qu'il est devenu cet homme. Il devait s'expliquer avec elle:

-Pourquoi es-tu en colère contre moi ? Si c'est à cause du démon de ce matin, j'allais t'en parler.

-Comment tu sais que je sais ?

-J'étais juste derrière toi lorsque tu as entendu la conversation d'Alec et Magnus. Lorsque tu as crié, je suis parti à une table au hasard, puis Maia a commencé à me parler. J'ai fait semblant de l'écouter en espérant que cela ne t'atteindrait pas autant. Visiblement, je me suis trompé.

Bon d'accord il mentit un peu mais c'est pas un gros mensonge par rapport à celui de Clary

-D'accord mais tu allais me le dire quand ?

-Sûrement pendant notre lune de miel, ou après. J'en sais trop rien. Je ne voulais pas te décevoir, mais tu me connais mieux que personne et tu sais que le seul moyen de me détendre est d'aller à la chasse. Et sans ça, je ne sais même pas si j'aurais eu le courage de monter sur l'autel.

-Mais tu m'as menti, cela ne fait même pas vingt quatre heures que nous sommes mariés et tu brises déjà ton serment de ne pas me mentir ! Je m'en fous que tu ais tué un démon le jour de notre mariage, c'est la fait que tu ne l'ai pas dit qui me blesse.

Des larmes montèrent dans les yeux de la jeune fille, Jace se précipita vers elle et la serra dans ses bras et déclara:

-Je suis sincèrement désolé de ne rien t'avoir dit, je ne voulais pas te décevoir et si ça peut te consoler, le démon était déjà mort à mon arrivé. Je l'ai vu disparaître mais je l'ai pas eu à utiliser mon arme. La petite trace de sang que tu vois, ça vient du sol

-C'est ça et qui aurait pu le tuer ce démon ?

-Toi

-Quoi, tu oses m'accuser ! Je te pardonne d'avoir tuer un démon le jour de ton mariage et tu me dis que ce n'est pas toi qui l'a tué mais moi !

Jace riait ce qui rendait Clary folle de rage, elle commença à se débattre pour sortir des bras de Jace mais il raffermit sa prise et elle se retrouva les lèvres à quelques millimètres des siennes. Jace souriait il voyait qu'elle voulait l'embrasser mais elle est trop fière pour le faire alors il lui donna un baiser furtif avant de s'expliquer:

-Clary, de un, j'ai vu ta robe. Je n'étais pas sur mais quand je t'ai vu marcher vers moi je l'ai tout de suite reconnu. De deux, tu ne pouvais pas y aller toute seule, tu as donc choisis Simon, ton meilleur ami, qui m'a tout raconté après quelques coupes de champagne.

-Alors tu sais que je suis comme toi.

-Oui et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'en suis fière et je t'admire pour ne pas t'être taché.

-Bien en fait Simon avait pris du détachant assez puissant qui retire tout même le sang de démon. Je te donnerais la marque à condition que tu prévienne si tu décide de tuer un démon.

-Promis

-On devrais peut être retourner à l'intérieur, ils vont se demander ce qu'on fait

-Au point ou en ait on peut rester quelques minutes en plus dehors

La jeune fille sourit et Jace la pris par taille avant de lui donner un baiser pour se faire pardonner. Ils se séparèrent au bout de longues secondes puis rentèrent main dans la main dans la grange

 **Voilà donc préparez vous pour le pov Magnus. Le sorcier n'a toujours pas eu sa vengeance à moins que … Si vous voulez savoir la suite je vous attend pendant la semaine pour le pov Magnus. Bisous !**


	8. vengeance de Magnus

**Je tiens à dire que les personnages appartiennent à Cassandra Clare et que je n'ai pas le droits. Je m'excuse pour ce retard mais j'ai eu plusieurs problèmes avec mon ordinateur. Voilà le pov Magnus (attention la scène se déroule avant le mariage) le prochain chapitre sera disponible dimanche. Le pov de la lune de miel avec soit Jace soit Clary je ne sais pas encore j'aviserais sur le moment. Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les commentaires. Bisous à toutes !**

 **-** Ce sera Tahiti ! Avec la plage de sable fin la faune et la flore et …

-Les démons tropicaux si Jace pète un câble.

-Oui c'est ça.

Isabelle venait d'enter avec les réservations dans la main, son frère Alec s'approcha d'elle et ils commencèrent à débattre sur le choix de la destination

-Je suis d'accord pour les démon sœurette mais Clary ne parle pas français.

-Jace le parle puis tu voulais les envoyer où ?

-Hawaï, ce n'est pas très loin ils ne quittent même pas le pays.

-Oui et justement c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas gardé Hawaï dans mes choix c'est trop proche d'ici !

-Mais si il a un problème ils …

-Il n'y aura pas de problème tu vois toujours le mal partout

-Peut-être parce que le mal est partout

-Je ne pense pas …

Magnus en avait marre d'entendre son petit ami et sa sœur se disputer sans arrêt et plus ça allait plus ça empirait. Le sorcier savait qu'Alec aimait sa sœur mais parfois elle allait trop loin comme aujourd'hui lorsqu'elle le gifla. Alec alla répliquer lorsque Magnus cria:

-STOP, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe entre vous mais pour votre frère vous devriez faire la paix. Si vous ne le faîtes pas il vous tuera si vous gâchez son mariage.

-Tu as raison nous devrions faire un effort

-Merci mais avant pourquoi vous vous disputez

-Pour la lune de miel

-Non depuis des semaines vous vous disputez pourquoi ?

Alec et sa sœur se regardèrent dans les yeux puis baissèrent la tête en même temps malgré leur caractères opposés ils agissait de la même façon. C'est Isabelle qui parla en première :

-C'est à cause de nos parents

-Ils n'ont pas divorcés pour éviter ce genre de conflit ?

Le frère et la sœur se regardèrent et Alec repris

-Si, mais Jace les a invités tout les deux au mariage

Le sorcier était perdu, le divorce des Lightwood semblait avoir réuni les enfants mais cela n'avait pas duré

-C'est normal, Jace a invité ses deux parents. Puis vous étiez d'accord je ne comprends plus rien

-On était d'accord parce qu'on pensais pas que notre père pourrait se libéré et qu'il n'y aurait que notre mère

-Et maintenant Isabelle veut empêcher notre père de venir à la cérémonie pour qu'il n'y ai pas de dispute entre nos parents

-C'est pour éviter à notre mère de souffrir.

-Elle ne souffrira pas, Isabelle écoute moi, notre mètre est forte puis si je la voit verser une seule larme à cause de papa je jure que je demande à Magnus de la transformer en porte manteau

-Je ne veux pas être mêlé à vos histoires mais pour Alec je le ferais.

La jeune homme ne dis pas un merci mais s'approcha du sorcier pour l'embrasser. Alec n'aimait pas dire merci mais le prouver avec des actes ce qu'il fit en embrassant son petit-ami. Isabelle gloussa et dit :

\- C'est quand le mariage pour vous ?

Ce qui lui valu un regard noir de la part des deux hommes. Puis elle repris

-Je vais préparer la valise de Clary je vous laisse préparer celle de Jace

-D'accord

Isabelle quitta la pièce un sourire aux lèvres

-Bon je suppose qu'on met une ou deux tenues de combat pour les démons tropicaux

-Oui, mais je trouve que le noir est démodé nous devrions changer ses tenues de combat ou du moins la couleur

-Comme quoi ?

Magnus voyait la crainte dans le regard de son copain. Il voulait se venger et Jace qui ne supporte pas qu'on touche à ses vêtements. Ce n'était pas très malin de la part d'Isabelle d'avoir laisser le sorcier avec les vêtement de jeune homme.

-Le rose bonbon est très à la mode ainsi que les paillettes ! Tu en penses quoi ?

-Que c'est un très mauvaise idée et que Jace va te tuer lorsqu'il l'apprendra

-Je suis immortel

-Oui mais lui trouvera un moyen de te tuer soit en sûr !

-D'accord j'abandonne, je ne ferais rien à ses vêtements

Malgré son amour pour Alec, rien ne l'empêcherai de la faire il firent la valise en trente minutes.

Puis lorsque le chasseur d'ombre eu refermé la valise, le sorcier effectua un tout de la main qui remplaça tout les vêtements de Jace et autres plus à son goût.

-Je te remercie d'avoir mis ta vengeance de côté pour moi

-Mais de rien.

Alec s'approcha et le pris dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. Magnus se sentait légèrement coupable mais pas assez pour annuler le sort. Alec s'écarta et déclara :

-Je rentre tu viens

-J'ai quelques courses à faire avant

-Des courses ?

-Oui des trucs de sorciers, pour les potions

-OK, à plus tard

Lorsque la porte se referma, Magnus saisit les papier qu'Isabelle avait laisser sur la table avec l'adresse de la réservation il créa un portail et arriva en quelques seconde à Tahiti. Il vit un petite maison simple mais grande. Il venait de trouver un autre moyen de se venger en redécorant la maison se qu'il fait en quelques secondes et beaucoup de magie. Lorsque tout fut fini il rentra par le portail à New-York.

 **Voilà la vengeance de notre ami Magnus mas dans quel état est la maison si vous voulez le savoir rendez vous dimanche après midi. La lune de miel risque de ne pas se passer comme prévu puis vous commencez à me connaître je n'aime pas quand tout ce passe comme prévu. N'oubliez pas les commentaires et je vous fait de gros bisous et à dimanche**


	9. la découverte

**Je tiens à dire que les personnages appartiennent à Cassandra Clare et que je n'ai pas le droits. La lune de miel de nos deux tourtereaux est là, je ne ferais qu'un seul pov celui de Jace pour cet «épisode» mais il y aura deux pov pour le prochaine épisode qui sera a lune de miel puis il y aura un saut dans le temps de plusieurs mois. Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les commentaires. Bisous à toutes !**

-Pourquoi devons nous prendre l'avion, je pourrais fabriquer un portail

Jace sourit, Clary savait pourquoi il ne devait pas utiliser de portail mais plus de 10h de vol l'énervait.

-Clary, tu sais très bien que le seul moyen d'utiliser un portail est de connaître la destination ce qui n'est pas notre cas.

-Oui je sais et c'est sûrement ça qui m'exaspère. J'ai jamais beaucoup aimé les surprises

-Moi non plus mais bon

Les jeune mariés dormirent pendant le trajet, Jace rêva du mariage; il aimait sa femme plus que tout au monde et il ferait tout pour elle mais son rêve tourna au cauchemars lorsqu'il rêva avoir des enfants. Jace aimait les enfants, ils étaient beau mais lui c'était un horrible père qui ressemblait de plus en plus à Valentin, physiquement, il entraînait ses enfants à tuer des chasseurs d'ombres qui avaient déserté pour se marier avec des humains ou des créatures obscures. Il se réveilla brusquement ce qui réveilla Clary dans la foulé.

-Pourquoi tu t'es réveillé ?

-Un cauchemars. On avait des enfants, on était heureux mais j'étais un père horrible, j'étais …

-Tu n'est pas Valentin et tu ne le seras jamais. Tu seras un père aimant, attentionné et parfait et tu ne seras pas Valentin

-Merci de me rassurer, mais comment peut tu être si sûr que je serais différent

-Car si tu te transforme en Valentin, je jure sur l'ange que je te tuerai

Jace sourit et embrassa sa femme, elle ferait tout pour lui mais si elle devait choisir entre ses enfants et lui elle n'hésiterait pas et choisirait les enfants. C'est aussi pour ça qu'il l'aimait.

Quelques heures après, il était devant leur réservation. C'était une petite maison qui avait un ponton menant jusqu'à la plage qui était privé. Isabelle n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié. Clary fouilla dans son sac et pris les clefs. Elle ouvrit la porte et rentra Jace resta dehors à contempler le paysage puis il entendit Clary hurler :

-JE VAIS LE TUER

Le jeune homme rentra en courant et cria lui aussi

-JE VAIS LE TUER

La maison avait été redécorer par Magnus avec tout plein de paillettes de couleur fluo. Le rose dominait mais il y avait des touche de jaune par ci des touche d'orange par là. C'est alors que Clary commença à tracer une rune sur le mur, Jace voulait l'arrêter jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne qu'elle voulait aller chercher Magnus. Avant de tracer le dernier trait la jeune fille se retourna et dit :

-C'est Magnus qui a fait ta valise

Il ne fallu que quelques secondes à Jace pour l'ouvrir et découvrir l'entendu des dégâts. Il découvrit une valise remplit de vêtements dans les ton violet, rose, rouge … Il n'y avait pas de blanc, pas de gris et surtout, surtout pas de noir. Jace rentra dans une rage folle et dit

-On rentre à New-York je dois prendre d'autres tenues et on ramène Magnus afin qu'il remette l'ancienne décoration

La jeune fille acquiesça puis fini de tracer la rune. Ils se prirent la main et traversent le portail. Arrivés à destination, ils entendirent des bruits. Ils étaient dans l'appartement de Magnus, ce dernier riait au éclat en racontant à sa belle sœur et sa son petit ami le tout qu'il avait joué à Jace. Ce sont les Lightwood qui virent le couple en premier. Ils arrêtèrent de rire. Jace avança pris le col de Magnus qui dit

-Je vous attendais

Il se libéra et ajouta

-Jace, ta valise t'attends sur le canapé et pour la décoration elle partira d'ici quelques heures si elle est toujours là revenez me voir.

Jace alla jusqu'au canapé pris la valise l'ouvrit et vérifia que tout était en ordre ce qui était le cas. Il rejoignit Clary et dit à Magnus

-Tu sais que je me vengerais, je ne sais pas comment encore mais cette vengeance sera terrible.

Puis il pris la mais de Clary et reprirent le portail afin de savourer pleinement leur lune de miel.

 **Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir fait un chapitre plus long mais j'ai eu pas mal de choses à faire. Je vous attend dimanche pour la prochain chapitre n'oubliez pas les commentaires gros bisous**


End file.
